


Bury me in bed with you

by Ciasquare



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare
Summary: "So Akira," Minh Anh says in a carefully light voice, "Goro told us something interesting."Akira's steel eyes flicker over to his. "Did he now?""He told us you two met when he was trying to kill you. Is that true?" Hisashi joins in.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Original Character(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bury me in bed with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intimatopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/gifts).



"Wait, wait, wait. Say that again."

Minh Anh twists in his loose hold, propping herself up with her arm, face inches away from his. Her electric blue hair falls over her face and she tosses it over her shoulder with a jerk of her head.

Next to him, Hisashi's half-sat up, lounging against the headboard in a sprawling expanse of toned, bronzed torso. He gives off the illusion of being clothed, his sleeve tattoos almost meeting a clean half an inch from the center of his upper body, like the lapels of a jacket. Hisashi seems to not be paying attention at all as he sneaks the last puff of their shared joint, but Goro can make out his bloodshot eyes through the cloud of smoke he exhales, intense attention leaking through lazy half lids.

Minh Anh nudges him and Goro tsks in response. "I was trying to kill Akira when I first met him," he repeats through gritted teeth, only slightly louder than the first time.

"Shut. Up." Minh Anh's eyes are wide, but there's no judgment in them whatsoever. "Are you serious?" she asks, and from anyone else, the question would be filled with disgust and horror, but Minh Anh says it in the same tone she offers a blowjob, low and sultry.

Goro raises an eyebrow at her, hoping the sardonicism hides his relieved surprise. "You know you're demented, don't you?"

She smirks at him, her lip lifting up over two sharp fangs. She got her canines permanently modified last year, a gift that Goro, Hisashi and Ryo had shared for. "Thank you for the compliment," she trills, before dropping her head to give him a retaliatory bite to his shoulder. Goro jerks out of the way and further into Hisashi's lap, laughing despite himself. 

Hisashi's broad, callused palm comes to rest on his head, rough fingers carding through his hair and scritching against his scalp. Goro makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Hisashi smiles down at him. The dragon that stretches from left pectoral and down his rib ripples as Hisashi leans over to ash the finished blunt in the wet ashtray on the side table.

The hiss of the blunt going out is met with a mirroring hiss by Minh Anh, who sits up fast as a whip, taking half the duvet with her as she goes. "Hisashi you fucking didn't! I bought that!"

"You were talking," Hisashi drawls, "I didn't want to interrupt and I wasn't about to let good weed go to waste."

"You fucker," she growls, lunging at him, but Goro plants his foot on her stomach, holding her back.

"You are much too energetic," he says, unfazed by the glare she fixes on him. "Can we just peacefully enjoy the post-sex high for once?"

"Goro get your foot off of me before I rip your balls from your body."

Goro bats his eyelashes at her. "You wouldn't, you like me cumming in you too much."

"You wanna bet on that?" she snarls, reaching for his balls and Goro yelps, taking his foot off her to curl away from her wickedly sharp nails. Without his foot to lean on though, Minh Anh overbalances, toppling into him.

And that's the scene that Akira comes home to, when he opens the bedroom door.

They must make quite the sight. With the quilt thrown off, they are all very, thoroughly naked. He's propped up on Hisashi's bare stomach with Minh Anh squirming on top of him, her breasts pressed flush to his chest. 

"Oh, whoops!" Akira says, making to back out of the bedroom. 

Goro sits up a bit, shoving Minh Anh away. She tumbles off him with a strangled yelp. "No Akira, it's fine. You can come in, we're done."

"Didn't look like you were," Akira comments, but he walks into the bedroom, shrugging off his bag and leaving it by the door. 

"Minh Anh was just being an asshole."

"Hisashi finished my blunt!" Minh Anh protests, shooting up from the bed, but she quiets when Akira looks over, taking off his glasses and folding them away into the case on his side table. It never ceases to be amusing, the way Minh Anh's a firecracker spitting sparks until Akira walks in and she turns something close to shy.

"So Akira," she says in a carefully light voice, "Goro told us something interesting."

Akira's steel eyes flicker over to his. "Did he now?"

"He told us you two met when he was trying to kill you. Is that true?" Hisashi joins in. Goro looks up at him in surprise, it's unlike him to be so curious, to get so personal.

Minh Anh pouts, shoving Hisashi hard in the shoulder, "You stole the blunt, now you steal my fun?"

Hisashi smirks at her, rolling with her follow-up punch. "Well?" he asks, turning his attention back to Akira, eyes intense under his heavy brows. Minh Anh ceases fooling around as well, looking over her bare shoulder, almost demure, save for the way her hair sits atop her head in a rumpled mess.

Akira pulls on his bangs, unnerved by all the attention on him. "Ah, Goro told you that, did he? Yeah, it's true."

"Oh, my god," Minh Anh says in heavily accented English, hands flying to her mouth, "that's so fucking hot?"

Akira drops his hand, meeting Goro's eyes from across the room, and there's a grin stretching across his face now, lending a glint to his eyes that looks almost feral.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for intimatopia who gave me some serious brainworms about Akira and Goro in a open relationship. I wrote this so fast I felt possessed.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this in the comments or at my [tumblr](https://ciasquare.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ciasquare)!!
> 
> Title from the song "Destroy Me" by Salem.
> 
> Conversation where brainworms happened:
> 
> intimatopia:   
> i want akechi to end up with a very eccentric collection of friends and it's weird bc akira collects people he thinks are interesting but are mostly just ordinary people made extraordinary by proximity to how deeply akira values people  
> but akechi's friends are actually fucking wild  
> but yeah that's my shuake open relationship thesis  
> thank you for listening dfksgj
> 
> ciasquare:  
>  _applause_
> 
> ciasquare:  
> one guy from the bouldering hobby that has done deep water soloing no harness nothing  
> just a cliff and water below
> 
> intimatopia:   
> oh fuck yeah   
> he's also a tattoo artist in japan who doesn't care about what norms he's breaking
> 
> ciasquare:  
>  _nods_
> 
> intimatopia:   
> he's friends with a vietnamese transhumanist lesbian cosplayer  
> where did you even meet her akechi
> 
> ciasquare:  
> do you think they think of akira as boring or tame
> 
> intimatopia:   
> i think they're all utterly fascinated by akira  
> and akira is just like ^^?  
> akira has this very intense magnetism to him that he can hide behind glasses w most people but not really with akechi's friends  
> they pick up on it very fast and they're always making up crazy backstories for akira
> 
> ciasquare:  
> i like it  
> can u tell i simp for akira
> 
> intimatopia:   
> ME TOO  
> akechi: actually we met because i wanted to kill him  
> akira: and i took his plan out from under him  
> the lesbian cosplayer: thats fucking boring you should invest in some conspiracy theories
> 
> ciasquare:  
> hahahaha  
> akechi: actually we met because i wanted to kill him  
> akechi's friends: that's fucking hot  
> akira: ikr


End file.
